Ralph's Wonderful Life
by Joel-Robert-Dayton
Summary: Ralph wishes he was never born
1. Chapter 1

Ralph's Wonderful Life

**At the request of jeh517, on Deviantart, I have decided to write this story. My Deviantart account is JDayton.**

**Even though Bert is my favourite character, the reason I chose Ralph, is because there are already 2 stories like this about Bert and 1 about Cedric.**

**I named Mellissa's parents Susan and Roman after Susan Roman, who voiced her. For those who didn't know, Susan Roman was also the voice of Champ Bear, from Care Bears. Richard is also my character.**

**Disclaimer, I don't own The Raccoons**

**Set just after the final episode Go for Gold**

**Enjoy**

** Chapter 1**

** The Visit**

It was August long weekend and Ralph was not looking forward to it this year. Mellissa's parents, Susan and Roman Stevenson, would be arriving soon and Ralph didn't get along with them.

He tried, but they were not so friendly toward him. Bert and Lisa had left for Regina the day before since Lisa wanted to meet Bert's parents and they'd finally saved enough money to go. Another reason was because Lisa herself had graduated high school earlier in June and wanted to take a trip to celebrate before leaving for collage. She and Bert had started dating after he'd mailed her the gold medal from the triathlon that had been held recently and were growing closer.

Ralph was reading the paper, when Mellissa came in. "Hi honey," she called from the front door.

"Hi Mellissa," Ralph answered, unable to hide his depression.

"Ralph," Mellissa answered annoyed, as she sat beside him. "You promised to be nice to my parents."

"I'm always nice to them. Why don't you tell them to be nice for a change?"

"You know that they love you," Mellissa answered angrily.

Ralph scoffed. "Really, so when they come in and Roman says You still married to him and Susan says You could have done much better, that means they love me huh?"

"I know they're a little hard on you, but you need to try harder to get along with them," Mellissa answered a bit more calmly.

"Fine, but they say anything mean and I'll be staying at George and Nicole's until they go."

"Ralph Raccoon. What has gotten into you? You can't treat me or my parents like that."

"Oh no? Watch me."

Mellissa wanted to yell at her husband, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. She went to answer it.

There were her parents, right on time. "Hi sweetie," said her father Roman. He is about the same height as Bert, but with straight ears and a straight nose. He was wearing a 1940s style white long sleeved shirt with a collar. "Hi dad," said Mellissa. They hugged and kissed. She turned to her mother Susan. "Hi mom."

"Hi sweetheart. It's so good to see you," she answered excitedly, as they hugged and kissed. Susan is about Ralph and Mellissa's height and a spitting image of Mellissa, except with darker eyes and slightly greying fur like her husband. She was wearing a spring green 1940s style dress. They were kind of old fashioned, even though they were only in their 40s like George and Nicole.

"It's good to see you guys too," said Mellissa. "Come in."

"Thanks," they said.

They looked at Ralph, who had the paper up so they couldn't see his face. "You still married to him?" asked Roman in a shameful tone.

"You could've done much better," snorted Susan.

Ralph lowered the paper, glared at them and then at Mellissa. "Nice to see you guys too," he answered sarcastically. He raised the paper.

Susan and Roman shook their heads. "Should we get you guys settled?" asked Mellissa.

"Why not," they answered as they followed Mellissa upstairs.

They were surprised when Mellissa led them into Bert's room. "Where's Bert?" asked Susan.

"He and his girlfriend went to Regina for the weekend," answered Mellissa. "She wanted to meet his parents and celebrate her high school graduation."

"Bert has a girlfriend?" asked Roman, even more surprised. "How long have they been together?"

"They met less than 6 months ago and started out as friends. They started dating about 2 months ago," said Mellissa.

"This sounds like the first time he's ever been in a relationship," said Susan. "You've never said anything about him being in love."

"It is his first time," said Mellissa. "She's also the first girl he ever dated."

"Who else has he dated?" asked Roman.

"We held a bachelor auction to raise money for Lady Baden Baden's social society," answered Mellissa. "He only raised $1.50 and had to lend the money to some 9 year old girl. I can't remember her name."

"Guess he was never a ladies man," joked Roman. "So what's this girl's name?"

"Lisa Raccoon," said Mellissa. "She's mine and Ralph's niece. Remember George and Nicole?"

"You mean the brother of your so called husband?" Susan asked surprised.

"Yes that's the one," Mellissa answered rolling her eyes. "Remember George met and married Nicole after he moved to the city. They also have a 9 year old son named Bentley. He and Bert are like brothers."

"Of course we remember them," said Susan. "We were at their wedding."

"Oh yeah," said Mellissa. "I forgot that. I wasn't even 2 at the time."

They all laughed.

"We'd like to meet Bentley and Lisa sometime," said Roman. "They sound like nice people."

"And it'll be nice to see George and Nicole again," added Susan.

"They are," said Mellissa. "In fact they moved out here about 5 months ago. George lost his job in the city and got hired at K.N.O.X. TV to host a cooking show called Chef Surprise. Maybe we can go to their place for coffee after supper."

"Sounds good," said Susan.

"We look forward to meeting Lisa as well," said Roman.

"Well. I'll let you guys get settled," said Mellissa. "I have to check the pot roast." She went downstairs.

Susan and Roman began to unpack. Bert and Mellissa had taken the top bunk down and pushed the 2 beds together. Bert had cleaned his room thoroughly before he left.

"I wonder if Bert will be married to Lisa someday," said Susan.

"Don't know," said Roman. "We'll just have to wait and see."

Meanwhile downstairs, Ralph was in an even worse mood than before.

"I told you," he said in a slightly raised voice. "They say that every time."

"Oh Ralph," said a fed up Mellissa. "Get over it. They let us marry didn't they?"

"Yeah and then they started treating me differently. They only let us marry, because you pressured them. I knew I shouldn't have stayed home this weekend."

Mellissa lost it. "I WONDER IF I MADE THE RIGHT CHOICE IN MARRYING YOU."

Ralph had never been so upset. "What did you say?" he asked through clenched teeth.

Before Mellissa could answer, Susan and Roman came downstairs.

"What's he done to you now?" asked Roman balling up his fists.

"Stay out of this. It doesn't concern you," Mellissa answered angrily.

"You're right. It doesn't concern them," said Ralph, even more angrily. "If that's the way you want it, then I'm out of here."

He headed toward the front door. "Where are you going?" demanded Mellissa.

"As far away from here as I can get. See ya." He slammed the door and headed for the Standard Office.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer, I don't own The Raccoons**

**Susan, Roman and Richard are my characters**

**David belongs to jeh517**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 2**

** Things Get Worse**

As Ralph was arriving at the Standard Office, he looked at the lake and thought about everything that had just happened.

"Why me," he grumbled. "I try and I fail." He looked at his wedding ring and sighed. "Sometimes I wonder how we even got married. Her parents didn't even come to our wedding."

He sat on the dock staring at the sunset. "I don't know if I even want to go back home again."

After sitting there for an hour, he realised his back was getting sore. He stood up and walked towards George and Nicole's. "Maybe they can cheer me up."

He knocked on the door. Nicole answered it. "Ralph," she said surprised. "Where ave you been? We were worried about you."

Ralph looked past her without answering and spotted Mellissa, who walked up to him and stepped outside.

"I'll leave you 2 alone," said Nicole, as she closed the door.

"Where were you?" Mellissa asked harshly.

"I was down at the Standard Office, thinking," answered Ralph.

"Oh really? What about?"

"About everything. Why would you bring George and Nicole into this?"

"They're our relatives and they haven't met my parents yet," answered Mellissa.

"Yeah, I'm sure they'll get along famously. Why don't you just go and visit them by yourself? I'll get some peace."

"Ralph Raccoon, those are my parents you're talking about. And weather you realise it or not I still love them. They're some of the sweetest people on Earth. And I don't think you understand that." Mellissa then stormed off towards the Raccoondominium.

Ralph felt guilty. "Mellissa wait. I'm sorry." He tripped over a root and groaned. "All right then. I'll just spend the weekend at the office. And the sooner they leave the better."

"Is everything okay?" asked George.

"Everything's fine George."

"Trouble with the In-Laws huh?" said George raising an eyebrow.

"You might say that," said Ralph, as George helped him up.

"Maybe you should go home and talk to them. Try to make peace."

Ralph looked at his brother like he was crazy. "Are you kidding?" he asked annoyed. "Her parents hate me. They didn't even come to our wedding and they've hated me since I met them."

"Suit yourself," said George. "But if you want to keep your wife happy, you should at least try."

"Just leave me alone. They'd all be better off without me. It's how her parents would like it."

George was upset with his brother. He was about to argue some more, but thought better of it. Ralph could be very stubborn sometimes. He just groaned, waved his hand angrily and headed home.

Ralph returned to the Standard Office and stepped inside. He looked around at the empty place and flopped in his chair. Work was his only refuge. "No wonder I'm such a workaholic. It helps me escape, when I need a break from reality."

He got up again and started oiling the press and filling the ink wells. As he worked he noted how angry his family was with him.

He sighed and shook his head. "Maybe I was right. They'd all be better off without me. I wish I was never born."

A nut from the ink pad landed beside him followed by the pad itself hitting him on the head. "Owwwwwwww," he groaned as he crashed to the floor.

When Ralph came too, he rubbed his throbbing head. "Oh what happened?" he asked looking around. All he could see was white.

"Hello is anybody there?"

"Yes I'm here," said a man's voice.

Ralph turned to the sound and spotted a male raccoon, about his age, walking towards him. He looked like Ralph, only taller and was wearing a light grey, long sleeved shirt.

"Who are you and where am I?" asked a confused Ralph.

"My name is Richard. I'm your guardian angel," he answered extending his paw.

"Huh," said Ralph, as he reluctantly shook Richard's paw. "Am I dreaming?"

"Not at all," said Richard. "You wished you were never born and it came true."

"What are you talking about?" demanded Ralph, as he stood up.

"You heard me," said Richard. "Take my hand and I'll show you the Evergreen Forest."

"Why?" asked Ralph. "I already live there."

"No you don't," answered Richard. "You were never born."

He took Ralph by the hand and they flew off. "WHOAAAAAAAAAAAA," shouted Ralph. "Put me down. I hate flying."

"Relax," said Richard. "You're going to be just fine."

Ralph looked down and saw a place he didn't recognize. "Where is this?"

"The Evergreen Forest," answered Richard.

"This isn't the Evergreen Forest," said Ralph. "It's a city, and a horrible one too."

"It is the Evergreen Forest," said Richard. "Just what it looks like without you."

"Me?" said Ralph, surprised.

"That's right. You were never born, so Cyril Sneer was able to cut down the forest and build a new city."

"But what about Bert, Mellissa, Cedric and Schaeffer? They still could've stopped all this," said Ralph.

"Not without you they couldn't," said Richard. "Look over there."

Ralph looked and saw a massive dome shaped building, where Evergreen Lake should've been. He read the sign above the front door. "Cyril Dome? But we won that hockey game against his bears. It was Cedric who scored 3 goals and Bert who scored the winning goal. I was just on the team."

"You're right," answered Richard. "But without you that team never came together."

"It was Bert who made that bet with Cyril," said Ralph. "Not me."

Richard didn't answer.

Ralph suddenly spotted Sophia coming out of Cyril Dome. She had lost her chance at the Olympics. "I'll never speak to Cedric Sneer again. He and his father are such jerks."

Richard flew off with Ralph. They arrived in another forest and landed near a large tree. Ralph looked through the window.

"Hey it's Bert." He saw Bert watching TV and eating peanut butter sandwiches. He'd gained weight and didn't look very happy.

"What's he doing here?"

"Simple," answered Richard. "He got tired of his life in the new city and decided to leave and find a new forest, but he wasn't able to make any new friends. And now he's working a dead end job and has no one. He still sees his parents, but they don't get along so well anymore. He had moved out here just before Cyril decided to build the Cyril Dome and Mellissa never returned to the forest, so the team never came together to win against his bears."

"But what about Cedric?"

Richard took Ralph by the hand again and flew back in the direction of the Evergreen Forest. When they got there, they landed at Sneer Mansion, which was even larger and had plenty of guards and security cameras.

"Where is this?" asked Ralph.

"Sneer Mansion," answered Richard. "Don't you recognize the statues?"

Ralph looked at them. They were the only things that looked the same. "Yes," he answered. "But why hasn't anyone taken us to see Cyril?"

"They can't see or hear us," said Richard. He flew Ralph into the mansion. It looked very elegant. Much nicer than before.

"Wow," said Ralph looking around.

They landed in the vault, which was larger and held at least 3 times more money. They saw Cedric sitting at the table working an accounting machine and Cyril walking around the table.

Cyril looked meaner, as did Cedric. "CEDRIC. 2000 barrels of oil for Mammoth. What's that worth?"

"$2,000,000 pop," Cedric answered in a mean voice.

"What happen to Cedric?" asked Ralph. "He's normally so nice."

"Because Cyril cut down the forest, built this city and took over Beaver Bite Swamp, Cyril's got him so wrapped up in work and stressed out, that he barely had any time for Bert anymore. And with Cedric becoming so mean and nasty, they just stopped being friends and Bert got fed up with it and left the forest," answered Richard.

"What about Schaeffer and Mellissa? Aren't they still around?"

Once again Richard took Ralph by the hand and flew out of the mansion. When they landed again, they saw the Blue Spruce Café. It looked different though. It was rundown and they could hear yelling. An aardvark Ralph didn't recognize came running out laughing, being chased by Schaeffer. "DON'T LET ME CATCH YOU AROUND HERE AGAIN," shouted Schaeffer, shaking his fists. "That's the 10th one today that left without paying their bill. Maybe if Cyril actually spent money on a police force, this wouldn't happen so much. I should just make everyone pay their bill right after they order, like fast food places do." He groaned and shook his head as he went back inside. He looked thinner and mean.

"He can't afford to have anyone on hand with all the business he loses to those criminals," said Richard.

Ralph jumped. He almost forgot about Richard standing next to him. "Where's Mellissa? Is she okay?"

Once again they were flying. They flew out of the forest and landed in Vancouver. "Mellissa lives here?" asked Ralph as they landed in front of a small house. "Why did she leave the forest?"

"Don't you remember? She moved out here with her family when you guys were teenagers. This is where she met Troy Malone. But because you were never born, she didn't return to the forest after she moved out of her parent's house."

"You mean it's because of me she moved back?" asked a surprised Ralph.

"That was one reason," said Richard. "The other was she missed the forest, but with it cut down and replaced with that city, she didn't want to come back."

Ralph looked through the window and saw Mellissa sitting at the table drinking tea. She was wearing a wedding ring, but it wasn't the same one Ralph had given her. She didn't look happy. Troy was sitting at the table with her and was talking about his missions. He too was wearing a wedding ring. Mellissa sighed. "That's nice Troy," she grumbled after hearing these stories a million times.

"Hey come on babe," said Troy. "Don't you want to hear about your big hero?"

Mellissa rolled her eyes.

"I've seen enough," said Ralph.

They flew back to the forest.

"What about George and Nicole? And Bentley and Lisa are they okay?"

They landed in front of George and Nicole's house. It was the same, but not inside.

When Ralph looked in the window, he saw George and Nicole, but they didn't look so happy. He could hear them arguing and it was about the kids and many other problems.

"Where's Bentley?" asked Ralph. "And why are they arguing about him?"

Richard flew Ralph over to Evergreen Elementary. The school was now massive, but a bit rundown and had some mean looking kids. When they landed they saw Bentley in the schoolyard, trying to type on his computer and the other kids making fun of him.

"What happened to Bentley?"

"After Bert moved away he never had a reason to come for a visit," answered Richard. "As a result he never met Bert and Cedric, nor did he learn the importance of playing games and having fun. He also never made any friends and his grades are poor."

One of the kids suddenly grabbed Bentley's computer and smashed it on the ground.

"HEY," said Bentley. "I GOT THAT FOR MY BIRTHDAY." He started to cry, as the other kids laughed even more. Bentley suddenly jumped on the one that broke his computer and started punching him.

"HEY HEY," shouted one of the teachers. It was Miss Primrose. She yanked Bentley off. "YOU KNOW BETTER THAN THAT. Now you tell him you're sorry."

Bentley folded his arms and looked away. "NO," he shouted. "He can pay for my computer first."

"That's it. You've got a half hour detention tonight."

"But he broke my computer," argued Bentley.

Miss Primrose took him and the other kid by the collars and led them to the principle's office.

Ralph shook his head in disbelief. "I'm afraid to see what's happened to Lisa," he said.

Richard flew Ralph to the city. When they landed again they were in front of an apartment building.

"Why are we here," asked Ralph.

Richard flew him up to the 3rd floor and landed on a balcony. When Ralph looked through the sliding doors, he couldn't believe what he saw.

There was Lisa sitting on the couch, smoking a cigarette and looking older. She was also heavier. There was a man sitting next to her, Ralph didn't recognize. There was also a cat with blue fur, who was also smoking.

"What's she doing and why is she smoking?" asked a shocked Ralph.

"Because you were never born, Bert moved away from the forest, so she never met him and as a result she never got over moving to the forest. When Donna, that blue furred cat came to the forest for a visit, she pressured Lisa into smoking and she never stopped. Lisa then moved back to the city after she graduated. It's amazing she did, considering how her grades also got poor after moving to the forest," explained Richard.

"Who's that guy?" asked Ralph.

"That's her old boyfriend. His name is David."

"She had a boyfriend before moving to the forest?" asked Ralph.

"Yes, but it was never serious. And looking at them now it's likely things aren't going to work out for them," said Richard. "She also developed a bad attitude and you can see David doesn't look happy."

Richard was right. David looked depressed and was on the verge of walking out on Lisa.

Ralph started to cry. "I can't take it anymore. Get me out of here. I take it back. I want to be born. My family, my wife, my friends they all need me. And I need them. Please make this stop."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer, I don't own The Raccoons**

**Susan, Roman and Richard are my characters**

**Enjoy **

** Chapter 3**

** Things Look Up**

"As you wish," said Richard.

"You mean you're sending me back?" asked Ralph surprised. He wiped away his tears.

"I think you've learned your lesson, besides I can't deprive you of your relationships. They define your family, your wife, your friends and most importantly, yourself. In ways you don't yet realize. Ralph talk to your In-Laws. Make peace. Don't repeat your mistakes. Learn from them. Look to the future. Look at the positive in your life. And keep those you love happy, so you can be happy. Sometimes you just have to think about what's best for others and you will be doing what's right for yourself. And remember, we're always watching. Good luck."

Richard floated backwards and slowly disappeared. The white changed to black. Ralph then felt something on his chest and a slight pain in his head. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around. What was on his chest was a blanket and a bandage was wrapped around his head. He felt groggy and heard breathing next to him. He was in the hospital. The breathing was coming from Mellissa. She was sitting in a chair with her head lying next to his arm and was asleep.

Ralph smiled and gently kissed her on the forehead. Mellissa groaned and moved her head. Her blues eyes fluttered opened and locked with Ralph's.

"Ralph."

"Hi Mellissa," he answered happily. "It's good to see you."

They hugged. "Oh honey. Are you okay? I was so worried."

"My head hurts a little, but I think I'm okay. How long was I out?"

Mellissa smiled. "A few hours. Doctor Canard says you have a concussion and you'll have to stay here and rest for a couple of days."

"How's everyone else, are they okay?"

Mellissa was confused. "Of course they are. Why wouldn't they be? Are you sure you're okay Ralph?"

"I'm fine honey. Really. Just a bad dream I guess."

Mellissa smiled and they kissed. "I'm sorry we had such a terrible fight. I had a talk with my parents. They want to talk to you." She got up to call them. Ralph caught her arm. "Mellissa. I'm sorry too. I love you so much."

Mellissa smiled lovingly at her husband. "I love you too." She kissed him and then headed for the door. Ralph looked at his wedding ring and sighed happily.

"Mom, dad, you can come in now."

Susan and Roman came in and sat on either side of the bed. Both looked very guilty.

"Hi guys," Ralph said enthusiastically.

"Hi Ralph," they said together.

"How are you feeling?" asked Susan.

"I've been better," answered Ralph. "And how are you 2?"

Susan and Roman exchanged glances and sighed. "Not so good," answered Roman.

"Is something wrong?" Ralph asked worriedly.

"Yes," answered Susan. "Mellissa had a talk with us after you left and we realised something."

"Yeah," said Roman. "We realised we were hard on you and we had no right to be."

"What we mean," said Susan. "Is that we had trouble letting go."

"I guess we forgot that Mellissa is grown up now and has her own life to live."

"I know it may be hard for you to understand," said Susan. "But when you have children, you become so protective of them. And sometimes you forget that they eventually grow up."

"Yeah," said Roman. "One minute you're teaching them to ride their first bike and the next you're crying your eyes out as you wave goodbye to them when they leave for collage and then marry."

"It's one of the hardest moments in a parent's life, when their children leave the nest."

"It was even harder for us, when she moved to the Evergreen Forest and married you. We hardly ever get to see her anymore and we love her so much. We also miss her so much, that we forgot she has her own life now and is married to a good man, who makes her happy."

Susan held Ralph's hand. "What we're trying to say is… We are so sorry for the way we've been treating you. You and Mellissa have known each other since before kindergarten and there's always been a spark between you 2. No wonder she moved back here. We've been mean to you ever since we met you and didn't even come to the wedding. For that we're both very sorry sweetheart. We love you so much and we're very proud that you are part of the family now." She kissed Ralph on the cheek.

"We sure are proud of you son," said Roman. "Mellissa's lucky to have you. You've always been good to her and she loves you dearly. This whole experience reminded us of when we were young."

"Yeah," said Susan. "Those were good times and we're sure happy to see Mellissa married to a man, who makes her so happy. And thank you for that."

"Yeah, thanks a lot," said Roman. And from now on, we'll be nice to you like we should've been in the first place."

Ralph was touched and couldn't stop crying. He knew they were telling the truth. He held out his arms. Susan and Roman were crying too and they embraced in a group hug. "Thank you." He kissed both on the cheeks. "I love you guys too. I'm so sorry I didn't try harder in the first place. Next time we're together, I promise things will be much better."

"We promise too," said Susan. She kissed Ralph and they headed for the door.

"Mom, dad," said Ralph. They stopped. "Thanks."

Both smiled lovingly at him.

"You're welcome son," answered Roman.

"See you in the morning sweetie," said Susan.

They left the room.

George and Nicole entered.

"Hi big brother. Hi Nicole."

"Hi Ralph," they answered as they sat down.

"Lookz like tingz worked out worked out wit your In-Lawz," said Nicole.

Ralph smiled. "Yeah. They're good people.

Nicole giggled. "Yez. I'm glad Bentley finally met dem. And it'z zure good to zee dem again. It'z ard to believe we aven't zeen dem zinze before we go married."

"Nicole and Susan have a lot in common," said George. "I think she made a new friend. Remember I used to babysit Mellissa for them, before Nicole and I got married, just like I used to babysit Bert."

Ralph smiled. "Yes I do. I'm glad to hear that. And I'm sorry I acted so immaturely. It won't happen again."

George smiled. "It's okay. We all need a little time to ourselves."

"It elps to clear your mind and zolve problemz," said Nicole. She kissed Ralph on the cheek. "Well we zhould go. It'z getting late.

"Bye guys," said Ralph. "Thanks for coming."

"Our pleasure," said George. "Goodnight."

Nurse Peck came in and gave Ralph his meds and supper. "Thanks, he said. He suddenly realised how hungry he was, since he'd missed supper.

"No problem," Nurse Peck answered in her Irish accent. "Now I tink it's time we all got some rest as soon as you're finished."

"Okay, goodnight," said Ralph. He quickly ate and turned over. The meds made him drowsy and he was already falling asleep. Nurse Peck came back, turned off the light and closed the door.

When Ralph woke up the next morning, his head was hurting less. Mellissa, Susan, Roman, George and Nicole came to visit as promised. As Ralph chatted with Susan and Roman, he realised they had a lot in common and they enjoyed some good laughs as they talked. Bentley even came to see him. Ralph promised to go fishing with him, Bert and Cedric the following weekend. "Summer is far from over," he reminded Bentley.

"You're right, said Bentley, who smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem," answered Ralph, ruffling Bentley's hair.

On Monday, Ralph came home and was glad to be out of the hospital and no longer eating hospital food. Doctor Canard told him to take it easy for a week and Ralph was only too happy to do so.

Susan and Roman would be staying for supper, before heading home to Vancouver and were happy to see Ralph recovering.

Bert and Lisa got home from Regina, just before supper. George, Nicole and Bentley came in behind them.

"Susan, Roman," said Bert. "It's good to see you guys. It's been a while."

"It's great to see you too," said Susan, as they hugged.

Roman shook Bert's hand. "Welcome home."

"Thanks," said Bert. "Oh this is Lisa by the way."

They shook her hand. "Nice to meet you my dear." You're very lovely," said Susan.

"Yes you're very pretty," said Roman.

Lisa blushed. "Thanks. You're both very kind."

Bert turned to Mellissa. "Hi Mellissa. How was your weekend?"

"Fine, thanks," she said as they hugged. "Welcome home."

"Thanks," said Bert.

Mellissa hugged Lisa. "It's good to see you sweetheart. We missed you."

"I missed you guys too," said Lisa. She suddenly noticed the bandage around Ralph's head. "What happened to you Ralph?" she asked worriedly.

"The ink pad fell of the press and hit me on the head," answered Ralph. "Doctor Canard says I just need to rest for a week."

"Well that's good to know," said Bert. "Get well soon."

Mellissa noticed the locket Lisa was wearing. "That's a nice locket," she said.

"Thanks," said Lisa. "Bert bought it for me in Regina." She took it off and handed it to Mellissa.

"Wow," said Mellissa staring at the photos of them. "That's so sweet of you Bert."

Lisa wrapped her arm around Bert's shoulders and kissed him. "It sure is," she agreed.

Bert blushed and dug a toe into the floor. "Anything for the woman I love."

The others smiled and were happy to see Bert had found someone special.

Ralph noticed Bert was wearing a ring on his left hand. "Nice ring. Who gave you that?"

"Lisa," answered Bert. "It's a promise ring. Some people call them pre-engagement rings."

"I see you 2 have gotten very close," said Mellissa.

Lisa smiled and nodded.

"You love him, don't you?" said Ralph.

"Of course I do," answered Lisa, as she hugged Bert. "He's wonderful. So kind and sweet. Always there when I need him. He makes me laugh and he makes me so happy."

Bert looked at her and they hugged and kissed. The others applauded. "Congratulations Bert," said Susan.

"Yeah way to go," said Roman. "You 2 are very cute together."

Bert and Lisa just smiled.

Everyone sat down for supper and listened to Bert and Lisa's story of their trip. "Dad got a new boat," said Bert. "We went fishing at Last Mountain Lake. Caught some Walleye. Wish you guys could've been there for the fish fry. It was really good."

"And Bert's mother took me on a day trip around Regina," said Lisa. "We bought souvenirs for everyone."

Bert and Lisa handed out coffee mugs to the women, which said I heart Regina and t-shirts to the men, which said the same thing. Bert had bought Bentley a poster, with dinosaurs on it from the Saskatchewan Science Centre. "Thanks," everyone said.

"You're welcome," said Bert and Lisa, as they sat down.

After supper was finished and everything was cleaned up, Susan and Roman finished packing. They said their goodbyes and Susan hugged and kissed Ralph. "Come for a visit soon," she said. "We can't wait to see you guys again."

Ralph smiled. And Vice Versa," he said kissing her back. "Thanks for coming. It was good to see you guys again."

Roman hugged Ralph. "Bye Ralph. See you soon."

"Bye dad."

Susan and Roman turned to George, Nicole, Lisa and Bentley. "It was nice meeting you 2," said Susan. "It was sure good to see you guys again," she said to George and Nicole.

"Yeah," said Roman. "We look forward to seeing all of you again."

"Uz too," said Nicole.

The Stevenson's got in their car. "Drive safe," said Ralph. Mellissa held his hand.

"Bye and thanks for having us," they called as they drove away.

The End

**I hope everyone enjoyed my story. Thanks for reading and more still to come.**


End file.
